Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOOM
by Tales To Tell
Summary: Inspired by Second Chances Reality: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo by krosi. Snape suffers the consequences of Harry's wand play and endures the fear no parent ever wants to feel.


**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOOM**

Snape woke up on top of a heap of debris, formerly the stairs. He tried to sit up and felt sharp pain in his chest and right arm. The last thing he remembered was coming downstairs to check on Harry after hearing a sequence of loud bangs. His wand had been missing from his nightstand. Halfway down the stairs, he'd seen the six-year-old waving it around like a toy. Then the boy had caught sight of him, and BOOM, he'd gone flying back.

The house was in shambles. He could tell already from this angle that the living room was a disaster. Not an unbroken piece of furniture or an unscathed wall remained, but worse, there was no sign of his son.

"Harry," he called. His voice was barely audible. It hurt too much to yell, but he braced his chest and tried to be louder. " _Harry_."

He slowly, painstakingly, got to his feet and limped down the broken remainder of the stairs. Oh god. It was worse than he'd seen before. He didn't know when it had happened, but an entire wall of the house was blown out.

"Harry!" he cried, adrenaline kicking in, full force. "Harry, where are you? Are you hiding?"

He sank to his knees and tried to lift the broken remnants of the grandfather clock. No hidden little boy. "Are you hurt?" he asked with dread. "Just come out please, and tell me you're ok. I'm not mad. I'm not mad." He crawled over to the broken tv and looked behind it. "We can still…make the smores. Ah!" He squeezed his arm around his abs and nearly fell over from pain. His blurred eyes darted around the room searching for his son, hoping and not hoping to see him among the debris. He could be hiding, he could be trapped under something, hurt. Or he could have run away through that hole in the wall.

Snape struggled to his feet again and shuffled toward the hole, but then in a moment of clarity, turned instead toward the fireplace. He threw a handful of powder in and shouted, "Grimmould Place!" then stuck his head into the fire and yelled, "Black!"

"What is it, Snape?" answered an uninterested Sirius Black.

"I need help! It's Harry!" Snape yelled, not hiding his desperation.

"Back out. We're coming through."

Snape backed out of the floo and soon saw Black and the second part of the we, Remus Lupin.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Black, barely looking at him. "Where's Harry?"

"Merlin's beard. Snape, are you alright?" asked Lupin.

The werewolf offered an arm to support him, but Snape shrugged him off. "Find Harry," he croaked.

"What happened? Were you attacked?"

Snape shook his head. "It was an accident."

At that, Black grabbed him one-handed by the collar and hoisted him upward. "What did you do?!"

"Not. Me," said Snape, gritting through the agony in his ribs. "Harry took my wand while I was sleeping."

Black let him go and he nearly collapsed. "Harry did this?"

"Yes, now find him, please. He's not here and I don't know how long I was unconscious."

His legs buckled and Lupin propped him up on his shoulder. "Sirius, you start looking. I'll get Snape to Saint Mungo's."

"I'm not going anywhere…until…you find him," said Snape. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Alright, then sit here." Lupin repaired the couch and helped Snape to sit down. "What was it that hit you?"

"Don't know. Not important." He pushed Lupin away. "Find my…my son, please."

"Sit tight."

Snape tried to stay alert to listen to the search, but the last thing he heard was that they'd found his wand, and then shortly after that, he fell unconscious again.

A bit later, Snape woke to the most wonderful sight in the world. Sirius Black leading his crying son by the hand and presenting him to him. Snape grabbed the boy and lifted him into a hug, despite the torture in his chest. The little boy hugged him back and sobbed _sorries_ into his neck.

"Alright, Snape. St. Mungo's," said Lupin.

Snape nodded, though he made no attempt to get up. "Where was he?"

"In the closet, asleep," said Black, "holding this." He showed him a pocket watch. "Something about waiting for midnight," he said.

Snape shook his head and squeezed Harry harder. "I don't know. But thank you for finding him." He coughed a horrible rattle, and Black lifted Harry off his lap.

"Come on, Snape. Let's get you checked out before your insides dissolve."

Lupin pulled Snape's arm over his shoulder and helped him off the couch, then the four of them headed for the fireplace.


End file.
